


Sacrifices Made

by Krazy_n_Nerdy



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 11:43:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5126279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krazy_n_Nerdy/pseuds/Krazy_n_Nerdy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being exiled and losing the only lifestyle I knew, the only live lived everything changed. A new world opened, a life started anew and so focused on the new that the old was lost. The people who meant so much became replaceable, and the one I swore I would one day wed became An old love. I had a better life now, at least that's what I told myself, a new love and new friends. I made sure everyone from my past knew that I had made a new life without them and in my pride to prove to everyone what I had gained I lost sight of what mattered most. I lost sight until a tragic accident made it impossible to hide behind my lies because I could truly lose the woman I loved and she wouldn't even know...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sacrifices Made

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know the comics well and I admit that the feels came from watching the movies and listening to music about loss and heartbreak. So here goes....

She had no time to think of any other options, time was essential, every second of it and as she saw the dagger getting closer to its target still unnoticed she knew she’d have to intercept. There wasn’t a choice, not for her. Once her mind was made up and determined everything seemed to slow down like a movie slowly unfolding during it’s epic scene. It’d be her last scene. She always figured she would go in battle, she just always figured that she’d be older, have lived a longer life. As she raced through the field, her body running on autopilot as she advanced, racing against the dagger flying through the sky her mind wandered off. It brought up her dreams she’d learned to hide and treasure, only allowing for herself to bask in them in moments of weakness. She saw her life with him. Saw how they would grow old together and have babes half her, half him, running about, she saw laughter and light and life. It brought a smile to her face, smiling for the life she would’ve chosen if it had been her choice to make. That choice had been taken from her when he left her behind and gave his heart to someone else, forgetting her as if she was never anything more than a childhood friend. She would have given him everything, she always had, always would. 

She ducked and swung her sword making enemies fall around her as she ran forwards, her body trained as that of a warrior; her mind allowing her a few more moments to her private thoughts. Her time was coming to a close, she was really close now. Her body got ready to take off, ready to jump in front of the target, sparing their life; trading one life for another. Mid air she finally allowed herself one last luxury and searched the field for him, her childhood friend, her first love, her leader, her reigning prince and the only man she’d ever loved. Thor. Her eyes found his and though their eyes connected, her eyes never leaving his, in the back of her mind she noticed how he stood frozen in fear, horror flashing in his eyes as she felt her body colliding into hers; into Jane. She’d made it. 

Finally forced to look away Sif closed her eyes as she landed harshly on the ground, the poisoned dagger pierced her chest. She didn’t feel the pain right away, it was more like a burning fire flowing through her body, almost as if the blood in her body had become lava. She knew he was there before her eyes opened, she’d always been able to tell when he was nearby. She got ready to play down the pain that was now bursting through her body as she looked into his eyes.

Her eyes taking in his face which was close to her own, it must’ve looked bad because his eyes held pain and fear and his voice a tone of despair as he asked her if she was in pain.

“It’s okay.” She tried to smile but Sif figured it might’ve looked more like a grimace than smile. Briefly she looked to the woman besides him, she looked pale and in shock. 

“Are you okay?” Sif asked Jane because she needed to make sure, that she was anything else would be unacceptable, Thor needed Jane to be okay. Thor loved Jane and because she herself loved Thor she had made the decision to save Jane even if that meant she’d have to give up her own life. Jane looked startled to be addressed but after a moment answered in the affirmative. Sif herself gave a short nod, not bothering to smile because she knew she couldn’t, not for Jane.

She started feeling her body go cold and knew her time was almost up, and almost wanted to stall her last moments with him but she knew she didn’t have that luxury. Briefly she noticed that the battle was over, her comrades and friends having come out the victors in this battle. It made things simpler, having one last final triumph before she faded away.

“Sif, you have to hold on okay. We’re going back home and we’ll get a cure. You’re going to be okay,” Thor said as he cradled her face in his hands, hands that always made her feel safe.

“Liar,” she tried to tease but seeing the tears barely held back in his eyes made the tears flow freely from hers. She reached up with her left hand placing it over his, where he held her. “It’s okay, I knew what I was doing.”

“How can you say that when you lie here bleeding before me?!” he cried out in despair and frustration that they still weren’t back at the palace, but she could feel the wind picking up, the air getting colder and the thunder that was starting to sound across the land. Thor was upset and for a moment she allowed herself the pleasure of knowing she mattered to him enough for her death to upset him so. It might have been a foolish and conceited notion but she figured after sacrificing her life for Jane she was entitled to these emotions.

“ I couldn’t let her get hurt.” She tried to explain, thinking it an easy deduction.

“You don’t even like her.” Apparently not easy enough. She could hear the confusion in his voice and see it in his eyes and although her responses were taking a bit longer to get out and she felt like she was freezing she knew she had to at least try to explain it to him. Make him understand. 

“But you love her… you can’t lose her. You’d be hurt. I couldn’t … allow for that t-to happen.”

His voice shook and the tears finally fell from his eyes as he told her he couldn’t lose her either and despite her body that now felt cold to her there was a feeling of warmth in her chest, where her damaged heart laid, upon hearing his words. She felt herself growing weak and knew it was mere moments before she closed her eyes and be unable to open them once more. Keeping that in mind she searched for every ounce of will and strength left in her so she could get her final words to him out. Her goodbye.

“It’s ok-kay. My life, m-my choice. I love you. I chose you. Every...every time, I choose you. She makes you happy. B-be ha-ppy, for m-me please. I love you.”

Sif tried, truly she did, but she couldn’t keep her eyes open anymore. If Thor responded anything she never got to hear the words for as her eyes closed the world around her faded to nothingness but a pitch black and finally she let herself float away to wherever she was ending up. Her lasts thoughts having been of Thor and the smile he used to only reserve for her.

\------------------------------------------  
The battle was going on still but it was dwindling down. We were winning and I was ready for it to be over and for peace to reign the land. I was worried for Jane for I knew that although she was brave of heart, a warrior she was not. She was not accustomed to the evils and losses of battle and war but she had been with us when we were ambushed and therefore it was out of my hands.We hid her nearby, hoping she'd be safe enough there. Still Fandral was stationed by her hiding place protecting her as much as possible. 

I was lost in the moments of battle when Sif caught my attention from the corner of my eyes. She was running towards someone, fighting her way through, never stopping in her course, her face fierce with purpose. My eyes followed where she ran towards and instantly saw Jane out in the open. I didn't know how she'd been discovered or for how long. I was to make my way to Jane herself to protect her myself but I still had many enemies upon me. Looking back I saw Sif still on course and much closer to Jane than myself and for a moment I felt relieved for I knew Sif was more than capable of defending herself and Jane, still it was curious her level of determination.

I pondered this when I noticed Sif's eyes briefly lift upwards at the sky above her. That's when I understood her speed and determination, the knowledge of what was taking place leaving me frozen. I was lucky Volstagg and Hogun were at my side keeping enemies away while I was frozen not being able to stop what was happening before my eyes. I saw the dagger's target; Jane, and I knew she'd never be able to dodge it. Her body wasn't trained to react for this, her reflexes not quick enough. I looked to Sif and saw her jump to mid air her body aiming to cover Jane but I knew there wasn't enough time for them to both get away. 

Suddenly it all made sense in my mind and I felt horror as my suspicions were actualized. I didn't stop to think, I don't even know how I crossed the space between us so quickly but I wasn't quick enough as I saw Sif push Jane out of the way, the dagger hurting her instead. I was terrified as I'd never been before. One moment I was running to Sif who remained on the ground not getting back up and next I was there besides her. I took care removing the dagger from her chest before gently turning her, cradling her in my arms. 

The battle had been won but I hardly noticed for Sif called for my attention. I tried asking if she was in pain but I could see her being her brave self, trying to reassure me. I heard her ask Jane if she was alright but I knew she was and therefore hardly paid attention. My beautiful, brave Sif. And she was; mine that is, just like I was hers I finally realized. I had just been too young, brash and ignorant before, but I couldn't remain in denial having her lie in my arms like this. 

She wasn't okay, despite what she said I could feel her body growing cold. Fear was firm in my heart, I couldn't lose her, I just couldn't. "Sif, you have to hold on okay. We’re going back home and we’ll get a cure. You’re going to be okay,” I tried to reassure us both. Softly, gentle as I could I brought her closer to me, it was almost like I wanted to pull her within me where I could keep her safe. 

"Liar,” she tried teasing and I barely held the tears back, especially as I saw the tears flow freely from her. She reached up with her left hand placing it over my own that held her face, the image of it making something deep within me shake alive like never before. “ It’s okay, I knew what I was doing,” she said with a small smile. 

But how could she truly know what her actions would mean to me, to her, to us. How could she when I was barely waking up to it. “ How can you say that when you lie here bleeding before me?!” I cried out in despair and frustration of it all, and knowing we still weren’t back at the palace where she would be nursed back and be safe once more. In the background I could feel the wind picking up, the air getting colder and the thunder that was starting to sound across the land. The dark rainy cloud above us getting ready to free their tears just like I knew my own would be in a moment. 

“ I couldn’t let her get hurt.” I heard her explain and although I knew it should make sense it just didn't. Not to myself, not at that moment. 

“You don’t even like her.” I was confused because she didn't like Jane, any fool could see that. 

“But you love her… you can’t lose her. You’d be hurt. I couldn’t … allow for that t-to happen.”

My voice shook and I finally lost the battle against my tears as I whispered in her ear that I couldn’t lose her either. Because I couldn't, not now that I finally realized the depth of my feelings for her. Not now that I was aware the difference between where my heart truly lied and the idea of what it was I wanted to feel. I held her closer refusing to let go, almost as if by my actions I could will her to live, will her health back. I wanted to tell her I was a fool and that my heart lied with her but I couldn't bring myself to say it to her just yet because it wouldn't feel like a confession of love. No, instead it would feel like a bitter goodbye and I wasn't willing to give up and say goodbye just yet, I don't think I ever would be. 

I could feel her growing weaker and colder, and in the background I could hear Volstagg saying the ship from Asgard was almost here. I took comfort in that an hoped they arrived soon because she needed help now. 

“It’s ok-kay. My life, m-my choice. I love you. I chose you. Every...every time, I choose you. She makes you happy. B-be ha-ppy, for m-me please. I love you.”

I felt and saw her lose conscious and I panicked, I checked for her pulse, it was weak and almost nonexistent but it was still there. I felt at the edge of a breakdown, rage and fear fighting to dominate my senses. Hogun made me snap back into reality as he helped me stand, Sif still lying limp in my arms, and pointed to the Asgardian ship which was finally here.

I can't remember any of the journey back to the palace or how we got to the infirmary, I was simply aware of her and the real possibility that I could lose her. 

Jane had been by my side for the majority of the trip but at some point someone must have taken her to get rest or food or someplace for she was long gone when I realized her absence. My mother had magick In her blood and knew many secrets lost along the way for nursing one's health. There was also a team of most experienced and best healers at the palace so I clung with desperation to the hope that they'd find a cure for her. 

Almost as soon as I had brought her in they had placed her in medical stasis, hoping it would buy them time to stop the poison and cure her. Sif was very much respected and loved here in Asgard so I knew everyone would work hard to gain answers and help her.

It might've been a day maybe more, time blended together for me, my mother was with him inside Sif's room when their oldest healer stepped in to the room announcing he might've found a cure for Lady Sif. 

I didn't stop to think specifics of it or asked questions other than if if he could perform it, he could. I asked him to perform the spell but my mother stopped ad asked for more details. 

"Why does it matter mother? If it can bring her back then that's all we need to know!"

My mother looked upon me with a look of heartbreak, " It matters because we need to make sure we do everything right that best serves her. Restore her life as fully as possible."

The healer stepped in to discuss the cure he found which would restore Sif back to health but required a major sacrifice, it required her soul and life to be tied to another's in order for it to work. "The poison stole much of her life now and she hangs but by a thread, and in order to restore her life it must be shared by another."

I immediately volunteered myself as it mattered not that I would be required to share my life and soul; I was planning to do so of my free will anyways and if this could restore her then the more for it. It was my mother who once again stopped me by asking for details.

"You say her life and soul must be shared by another but what does that entail? What does it mean for her and this other person?"

"It means just that, they will share lives and souls. If one life ends the other will follow shortly. It also means they will be more in tune with each other, they will always have a lasting bond. "

"I'll do it." My voice was firm because there was no hesitation in my part, I needed her and this required nothing more than I was ready to give already. 

"Thor you can't, at least not without talking to Jane first. What will she think?" My mother asked.

I grew frustrated not understanding why we were stalling. "Why does it matter what Jane thinks? This is Sif we're talking about!" I grew tired of wafting precious time, turning to the healer giving him my final answer. "You have found a cure for Sif, let us use it. It is not up for debate I have made up my mind and agree to all the terms as long as I can get her back."


End file.
